Save me
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: Rory and Jess made up and became friend again after the real paul anka but when Rory starts showing up at Jess' with bruises, Jess suspects Logan, her boyfriend, is behind it. Can he save her?LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had been meeting each other for a while now. First it started out just talking on the phone but soon they started having lunch regularly.

"Jess I think I should go now. Logan is going to worry."

Just hearing his name made his heart break, knowing she wasn't his.

"Yeah, okay." He said softly while looking at the floor. He didn't want her to go. He gave her a soft, friendly peck on the cheek and walked her out.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory got home and Logan was sitting on the couch. He got drunk a lot lately, ever since his stock crashed.

"So is this how it's going to be now?" he asked alcohol dripping off of his breath.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"I know you were with him."

"Logan, look I meant to tell you but I thought you would make a big deal about it. How did you find out anyway?"

"Private Investigator." Logan said flatly.

"What! You hired a private investigator? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You would probably lie."

"Well I wouldn't have lied and I would have told you if you had ever asked. All you care about is your stupid beer!"

"Well maybe if I had a girlfriend who would take better care of me and my needs instead of your stupid classes and your little book boy, Jack, I wouldn't have to drink beer all day!"

Jess' POV

Jess was sitting at home trying to read one of his Hemmingway's but couldn't concentrate. All he could do was think about how much fun he was having with Rory tonight.

They had started to get in touch about a month ago. She had contacted him saying that she was sorry about last time and didn't want it to stay like that. Of course he still loved her but he figured being friends was better than just showing up every other year.

He couldn't take it anymore so he finally called her.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Surprisingly, Logan answered.

"Hi Jack she can't come to the phone right now! Bye!"

Jess could tell Logan was mad and drunk because he almost screamed it into the phone. Logan meant to hang up but didn't.

Jess heard the phone hit the ground and Logan yelling.

"Hey Rory, that was your little book boy, James!"

He could hear Rory's sobs but heard her scream out.

"His name is Jess you idiot! Jess! J-E-S-S! GOD! I'm leaving."

"Oh I'll tell you when you can leave."

Jess heard a thud and a slapping sound but didn't quite know what it was. He thought he should go over there but he didn't want Rory getting mad. He could still hear her sobs and when it was too much he hung up the phone.

Rory's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Logan picked up the phone, looked at the caller ID, and said

"Hi Jack, she can't come to the phone right now! Bye!"

"Hey Rory, that was your little book boy, James!"

Rory was sobbing. She was sick of his screaming and finally snapped. Usually she would just take it but instead she screamed back

"His name is Jess you idiot! Jess! J-E-S-S! GOD! I'm leaving."

Logan walked over to Rory and screamed back

"Oh I'll tell you when you can leave."

He took her by the shoulders and threw against the wall. Then he smacked her and threw her against another wall. After a couple minutes he stopped and she just sat there sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had lunch two days after her fight. He noticed she was acting stand offish.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't sound very convincing.

"Okay."

"So anything new or…"

"I found this great new book store. They have every book you could think of, even your insane Ayn Rand. Come on, let's go."

"Oh, yay! Where is it?"

She got out of her chair and reached to get her purse. They had just had lunch at a café and she didn't want Jess to always pay.

"Don't worry. I've got it." He said as soon as he saw where she was reaching.

He grabbed her arm to lead the way and she flinched. She hoped he didn't see this but he did.

"What's wrong." He pulled her sleeve up to look at her wrist and it was blue. He gasped and lightly touched and she flinched again.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh… I…uh.. was closing a window and the thing came down on my arm. No big deal."

She tried to give a small smile.

"Rory please tell me the truth."

"I am. Let's go see the new book store."

They were at the book store for about two hours when Jess finally said

"I found this great place with a view that you just have to see."

"Okay, let's go."

They drove for a while until they got to a bridge. Jess got out and said

"Here we are."

"Wow it's beautiful up here."

Jess started to climb over to the other side of the railing and put his hand out to Rory inviting her to do the same. "Oh I don't think so."

"I won't let you get hurt. Ever."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Rory sighed but said "Okay." She started walking over the edge with his hand in hers. They stood there watching the sun set even though Jess couldn't pay attention to anything but her.

Jess finally fell asleep that night and woke up to go meet Rory again the next day.

Rory kept coming back to the visits with more bruises but she kept making up excuses. Finally he said

"Is Logan beating you?"

Rory didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground and quietly started sobbing.

"Jess, if you don't let it go I can't come here to talk to you anymore."

The second those words escaped her mouth his heart broke. He loved Rory and couldn't stand not to see her.

"Okay."

This was the answer she was dreading. She hoped with all her might he would refuse and save her. She wanted so badly to be saved by him.

"Don't forget your promise." She said softly and walked away.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luke. What's going on?"

"Well I know you haven't seen Rory in like 3 years but I just thought you should know."

Jess could hear the urgency and sadness in his voice.

"What happened?"

"She got hit by a car. Nobody knows who did it, only a couple people saw a silver car. I tried to call her boyfriend but he didn't pick up."

"Is she okay?"

"She was unconscious when they brought her in and now she is in surgery."

"I'm on my way."

Jess hung up the phone and rushed out the door, jacket in hand. 'How could I let this happen? It was her stupid boyfriend, Logan. I know it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess rushed through the hospital doors and was met by Luke and Lorelai.

"Where is she?" Jess asked.

"She's still in surgery." Luke said as held a sobbing Lorelai.

"Do they know who did it?" Jess asked, through clenched teeth.

"No, the only thing they know is that it was silver Porsche." Luke said.

Jess sat down in one of the chairs and thought about what had happened between him and Rory. He had fallen in love with her when he walked through her bedroom door and he picked up a copy of Howl.

"_Hi, I'm Rory."_

"_Yeah, I figured." Jess retorted._

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics."_

"_Oh I read a lot. Do you read?"_

"_Not much."_

"_I could loan you that if you want. It's great."_

"_No thanks."_

Then there was the night of the dance marathon. Dean had just broken up with her in front of everybody and there she was sitting in the middle of the bridge crying.

"_Dean's a jerk. Yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody… the guy's a total jerk." Jess said to her._

"_No, he's not. He's right. Everything he said. All those things about you and me, all those things about me lying to him, and messing with his head. He was right. Well… wasn't he? Fine he was right about me, then. Now go away."_

_Jess had wanted to speak up during the entire thing and say he was right but he was in shock. Here was the girl of his dreams sitting in front of him saying she always wanted to be with him and not her boyfriend. He finally found his voice._

"_He was right… about al of it."_

"_So what now?" she asked._

"_You're definitely broken up with Dean?"_

"_Yeah, I'm definitely broken up with Dean."_

That night he thought Dean was the biggest jerk around. How could he break up with her in front of everyone and yell at her. If only he knew he would break her heart much more later on.

"_Jess is gone." Lorelai said sadly._

"_Gone where?" Rory asked softly._

"_I don't know. Luke knows but he won't tell me. But he doesn't seem to think he's coming back."_

"_Neither do I." Rory said defeated._

And as it turns out, she would break his. Actually, shatter his, but he never really expected her to say yes. What did he expect?

"_Look, you know we are supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it too. I know you do." Jess' voice was cracking with all the emotion._

"_No, no, no, no!"_

"_Don't say no just to make me stop talking or go away. Only say no if you really don't want to be with me."_

"_No!"_

But he would come back and show her what he had done with his life. He wrote a book and was working at a publishing company. And it was all for her but for once she was the one with the messed up life.

"_This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?" Jess said._

"_I don't know. I don't know." She replies, voice full of sorrow and defeat._

"_Okay, uh. Maybe… maybe we'll catch up at a better time. Happy birthday, by the way. Wasn't that a couple weeks ago? Your birthday?"_

_Rory nod her head as Jess smiles sadly at her and walks away._

Finally he saw her again and he thought he finally got his second chance with her. The chance he had been waiting for. That was the night he got his heart crushed once again. Jess Mariano lets his guard down, just for a second, for her, and ends up getting hurt.

"_I thought everything was fixed."_

"_Everything but him." She said softly._

"_I hate this!"_

"_You should. I'm sorry."_

"_You came here alone. To Philadelphia." He said as if it would prove something._

"_He was out of town." She said softly._

"_I don't deserve this Rory."_

"_No, you don't! You don't deserve it! I just- I'm in love with him. Despite all the ad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him._

He didn't even get mad at her. He couldn't. He was emotionally drained and his heart was numb. He just watched her leave his life, again, and he thought for sure it was the last time he would ever see her. But he was wrong.

_Jess was at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. He was the best man and he knew Rory would be the bride's maid. He didn't dread walking down the aisle with her but he didn't look forward to it. He was just numb. He had no emotion or feeling left what so ever._

"_Are you ready?" Jess asked her right before they walked down the aisle._

"_Yeah. You make it sound like my wedding." She said sarcastically with a smile._

"_Well if it was your wedding I wouldn't be here." Jess stated, not bitterly or angry. He just stated it. _

"_Jess, I am really sorry about last time. I shouldn't have done that, I know. I… I'm sorry."_

_They started walking down the aisle and Jess pulled away quickly when they got to the front of the audience. Rory kept trying to catch his eye but he skillfully avoided it._

_Rory tried to find him during the reception but she kept getting bombarded by people telling her how they always knew Luke and Lorelai would get married. She finally gave up and sat at a table with a glass of champagne which she drank in one sip. _

"_Jeez, rough day?" A familiar voice said right behind her._

"_Well, Jess, everyone comes up to me telling me how my mom and Luke were meant for each other and they each give their own story about how they met, which I have already heard 50 times."_

_Rory turned around and he was sitting in the chair next to her, smirking._

"_Well, I got all the stories about how she proposed which, like you I have heard 50 times." He said._

_They both sighed simultaneously. Rory got up and brought back two glasses of champagne._

"_I think we could both use a couple more of these." Rory said._

"_Do you have a book?" Jess asked with a sigh._

"_Yeah." Rory reached in her purse. "Do you want Howl, A farewell to arms, or the fountainhead."_

"_Wow, my own personal library. I'll take the Hemmingway."_

"_I wonder how I knew you'd pick that." She said sarcastically._

_They had talked ever since and tried to put the kiss 3 years ago behind them._

"Mrs. Gilmore?" a doctor said as he walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"We managed to stabilize her but she is still in a coma." The doctor answered.

"Can we see her?" Jess asked.

"Yes. She is in room 493."

Then Lorelai said something that shocked both Luke and Lorelai.

"Jess, you go first. I need some time to collect myself."

"Thanks, Lorelai." Jess said before he ran off to find her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess walked in and got sick to his stomach with what he saw. Rory was laying on the hospital bed with machines and tubes everywhere. She had scrapes an bruises all over her body. Jess sat in a chair and started reading 'The Fountainhead.'

Jess stayed at the hospital for a week waiting for her to wake up but she never did. The doctor came in often and usually never gave good news. Lorelai, Jess, and Luke were all next to Rory when the doctor gave the news.

"I am sorry to say but it seems that Rory's condition has not gotten better. Her internal bleeding has worsened and she hasn't woken up in a week. We also think she might start going into cardiac arrest. Whichever gets her first, the cardiac arrest or internal bleeding, she won't make it." The doctor said.

Jess forgot to breathe and was just standing there in shock. Luke was also in silence and all that could be heard in the room was Lorelai's loud sobbing. She had dropped to the floor and was covering her face with her hands.

As if on cue, Rory's heart monitors started going crazy and doctors and nurses rushed in. The heart monitors flat lined and a nurse called out, "Time of death, 7:21 PM."

Jess rushed over to Rory and took her hand.

"Rory if you can hear me wake up. Wake up right now. Please. I love you! Wake up. You can't die, think about your mom and Luke and me. We all can't live without you. I'll read Ayn Rand over and over and I'll never read Hemmingway again."

But nothing happened. Rory just layed there lifeless as Jess, Luke, and Lorelai all sunk to the floor and cried.

**A/n: Sorry it is so short. Please review and give me idas for my other story "Perfect for each other, just bad timing."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"NO!" Jess yelled as he sat straight up, beads of sweat on his face. Jess frantically looked around and saw he was in his bed.

'What? It was all a dream.' Jess was panting and he walked to his bathroom. He took cold water and washed his face. His heartbeat was still racing. 'I've got to stop it.'

The next day, Rory met Jess at a coffee shop. She had some bruises for a while but she kept making up excuses.

"Rory, is Logan beating you?" Jess asked. He remembered this part of the dream.

Rory didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground and quietly started sobbing.

"Jess, if you don't let it go I can't come here to talk to you anymore."

Jess panicked at this comment. 'God, I had this all planned out. Do not say okay. You are saving her, do not say okay.'

"Okay."

This was the answer she was dreading. She hoped with all her might he would refuse and save her. She wanted so badly to be saved by him.

"Don't forget your promise." She said softly and walked away.

'Don't forget you promise.' Jess repeated this over and over in his mind. 'Which one?' Jess gasped. He knew which promise.

_Jess started to climb over to the other side of the railing and put his hand out to Rory inviting her to do the same. "Oh I don't think so."_

"_I won't let you get hurt. Ever."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Jess ran after Rory. She was about a mile ahead of him but she was walking and he was running.

"Rory!"

Rory turned around and saw Jess running after her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He didn't say anything. He just walked up to her and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart he said

"I am not letting anything else bad happen to you."

Rory smiled, he finally saved her.

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short too but I thought this was a good ending. I might make a sequel if I get the proper encouragement. Hint Wink wink (whispers) PSSSTTT, hit the review button. **


End file.
